Мурадин Бронзобород
Мурадин Бронзобород - герой Альянса, младший брат Короля Магни Бронзоборода и старший брат известного исследователя Бранна. Ранее считалось, что Мурадин погиб в Нордсколе от удара Ледяной Скорби - новообретенного оружия Артаса Менетила, однако позже было выяснено, что Мурадин не погиб, а потерял память и скитался по северным пустошам, пока не встретился с братом, который помог Мурадину вернуть воспоминания. Когда его брат, Магни, обратился в алмазную статую, Мурадин стал представителем Бронзобородов в новом Совете Трёх Молотов. Биография | loc3 = Стальгорн | level3 = ?? | health3 = 305,295,904 }}Один из выдающихся вождей дворфов, который с горсткой соплеменников отправился в заснеженный Нордскол, чтобы остановить нарастающую угрозу Плети и Короля Мёртвых. Он узнал о существовании рунного меча Фростморна (Ледяной Скорби), овладев которым, можно обрести небывалую силу. До этого Мурадин был послом от Стальгорна в Лордероне. Мурадин — младший брат короля Магни Бронзоборода и старший брат исследователя Бранна Бронзоборода. В Нордсколе Мурадин встретил своего друга и ученика — принца Артаса. Вместе они противостояли войсками Повелителя ужаса Мал'Ганиса. Но силы Мал'Ганиса окружили войска Мурадина и Артаса и не оставили им иного выбора, кроме как отправиться на поиски Фростморна — меча, способного помочь в сражении с силами Плети. Победив хранителей меча, Мурадин прочел руническую надпись на клинке: «Тот, кто возьмёт этот клинок, обретёт власть безграничную. Как клинок терзает плоть, так и власть калечит душу». Мурадин пытался объяснить Артасу, что меч проклят, но безумие и ненависть к Мал'Ганису затмили рассудок принца. На слова Артаса "И ныне говорю вам — я отдам всё и заплачу любую цену, если вы поможете мне спасти мой народ" глыба льда, в которой покоилась Ледяная Скорбь взорвалась и одним из осколков ранило Мурадина в "середину тела". Артас попробовал его излечить, но силы Света постепенно покинули Артаса, да и место осталось в нем только для мести и ненависти. Мурадин потерял сознание, а когда пришёл в себя, то даже не помнил, кто он такой. Скитаясь по заснеженным просторам Грозовой Гряды, Мурадин под именем Йорг Грозовое Сердце становится королем новой расы дворфов — Зиморожденных. Гнев Короля Мертвых По счастливой случайности в Грозовую Гряду занесло и брата-исследователя — Бранна Бронзоборода. С помощью героев Бранн собирает воедино артефакт Титанов в Машине Творцов и под обстрелом железных дворфов на самолёте улетает в Ледяную Крепость, где правит Йорг. Чтобы поздравить Бранна с величайшей находкой, в Ледяную Крепость прибывает Магни Бронзобород. Магни узнаёт в Йорге своего брата Мурадина, которого он уже давно считал мёртвым. Слушая рассказы братьев о себе, Мурадин многое вспоминает: то, как он оказался в Нордсколе, то, как его предал Артас. Впервые за долгие годы встретившись вместе, братья удаляются праздновать это знаменательное событие и рассказывать друг другу истории из своей жизни. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Падение Короля-Лича Во время штурма Цитадели Ледяной Короны Мурадин стал командиром воздушного корабля Альянса "Усмирителя небес". После убийства Короля Мертвых Мурадин произносит следующую речь, когда ему приносят тренировочный меч Артаса: : : : : : : : Катаклизм Во время вторжения элементалей Мурадин защищал Палаты Магии Стальгорна от буйства стихий. Когда его брат Магни провел таинственный ритуал в Старом Стальгорне и обратился в алмазную статую, Мурадин вместе с Мойрой и Фалстадом основал новый Совет Трех Молотов. Галерея File:Muradin.jpg|Мурадин в Shadows & Light. File:MuradinBronzebeard.jpg|Мурадин в Warcraft III. File:MuradinBronzebeardwar3.jpg|Мурадин в Warcraft III. File:Muradin-DK.jpg| File:Muradin, Bronzebeard Adventurer.jpg|Мурадин в TCG. File:MuradinPreCata.jpg|Мурадин защищает Стальгорн во время Вторжения Элементалей. File:Muradin_TCG.jpg|Мурадин в TCG. File:Muradin_Action_Figure.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Мурадина. File:Muradin HotS.jpg|Мурадин в Heroes of the Storm. Мелочи *The mace Mithrios and the axe Troggbane once belonged to Muradin. *Muradin's name was likely inspired by Moradin, the god of dwarves in Dungeons & Dragons. *Muradin will be a playable character in Heroes of the Storm.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/maps-and-mods/mods/dota *In a manga Nightmares, Jaina was dreaming about travelling with Arthas to Northrend. There, they found Muradin and his dwarves. Together, they attacked Mal'Ganis and his undead army. As they were battling, Muradin slipped over into a hole. Jaina could have rescued Muradin, but she chose to assist Arthas in killing undeads. *He's voiced by Carlos Larkin. *Muradin's crown/headpiece is equal in model to that of Halduron Brightwing and Moira Thaurissan. *Muradin Bronzebeard's Silver Coin can be fished from the Dalaran Fountain. *The Feast of Winter Veil holiday was introduced to the Lordaeron at large by Muradin. Видео thumb|left|335 px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Muradin Bronzebeard Категория:Дворфы Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Громовой молот